gaiaitemfandomcom-20200215-history
Death Whisper
|evolution_span = May 15, 2008 - November 21, 2008|gaia_cash = 749|container = 13th Gen: Creepy Companion Bundle}} Description Mad with grief at the death of your beloved, you cast yourself into the underworld. As you pried your love from Death's clutches, he plunged a dagger into you, implanting a terrible curse... Positions Click to View/Hide All * Death Whisper * Death Whisper Dagger * Death Whisper Stabbed * Death Whisper Short Sword * Death Whisper Death Gaze * Death Whisper Infection * Death Whisper Longinus * Death Whisper Affliction * Death Whisper Affliction Body * Death Whisper Doomglare * Death Whisper Thorn Brow * Death Whisper Shadowbolt * Death Whisper Viral * Death Whisper Void Glance * Death Whisper Shadowbolt (back left) * Death Whisper Shadowbolt (back right) * Death Whisper DarkEdge * Death Whisper DarkEdge (back left) * Death Whisper DarkEdge (back left2) * Death Whisper DarkEdge (back right) * Death Whisper DarkEdge (back right2) * Death Whisper Souless Stare * Death Whisper Heart Plug * Death Whisper Drone * Death Whisper Death Charge * Death Whisper Executor * Death Whisper upper charge * Death Whisper Dark Charge * Death Whisper Consume * Death Whisper Shadowfist * Death Whisper Hellfire * Death Whisper Darkfire * Death Whisper Souless Sleep * Death Whisper Weep * Death Whisper Agony * Death Whisper Metamorphosis * Death Whisper Empty Sockets * Death Whisper Urchin * Death Whisper Urchin Hair * Death Whisper Urchin Bound * Death Whisper Ravaged * Death Whisper Seal * Death Whisper Sealed Dark * Death Whisper Shadow Whip * Death Whisper Twin Edge Horns * Death Whisper Doom Golem * Death Whisper Twin Edge * Death Whisper first pose * Death Whisper Shredder * Death Whisper Thorns * Death Whisper Hellfire Eyes * Death Whisper Embers * Death Whisper Spectral * Death Whisper Demon Horn * Death Whisper Thorn * Death Whisper Claymore * Death Whisper Claymore (back left) * Death Whisper Claymore (back center) * Death Whisper Devils Pierce * Death Whisper Resistance * Death Whisper Resistance Body * Death Whisper Resistance Leg * Death Whisper Claymore (back right) * Death Whisper Caster * Death Whisper Dark Power * Death Whisper Awakened * Death Whisper Dark Wraith * Death Whisper Dark Wraith Cloak * Death Whisper Dark Wraith Wings * Death Whisper Devils Eye * Death Whisper Ragnarok * Death Whisper Shadow Armor (helm) * Death Whisper Shadow Armor (belt) * Death Whisper Shadow Armor (top) * Death Whisper Shadow Armor (legs) * Death Whisper Ragnarok Consume * Death Whisper Doom Titan (arms) * Death Whisper Doom Titan (body) * Death Whisper Mel (lost love) * Death Whisper Doom Titan (leg) Related Items Alchemy * Formula 8: Death Whisper Recolors * Lofty Au Whisper Theme * SDPlus #236 Shadow Lord and Lost Love External Links *1st Gen Marketplace Listing *2nd Gen Marketplace Listing *3rd Gen Marketplace Listing *4th Gen Marketplace Listing *5th Gen Marketplace Listing *6th Gen Marketplace Listing *7th Gen Marketplace Listing *8th Gen Marketplace Listing *9th Gen Marketplace Listing *10th Gen Marketplace Listing *11th Gen Marketplace Listing *12th Gen Marketplace Listing *13th Gen Marketplace Listing *Alchemized Marketplace Listing Category:Cash Shop Retired Category:Evolving Item Category:Unisex Category:Human Category:Items Category:2008 Category:Weapon Category:Blade Category:Eyes Category:Tattoo Category:Bow Category:Pin Category:Skin Category:Axe Category:Hair Clip Category:Pauldrons Category:Tail Category:Horns Category:Whip Category:Wig Category:Staff Category:Cloak Category:Hood Category:Wings Category:Helmet Category:Belt Category:Arms Category:Sleeves Category:Pants Category:I Am Category:Companion